


Guileless

by AetherAria



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Prompt Fill, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Sleepy Kisses, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Written for shorter-than-her-tbh-pile on tumblr, for the prompts 'kiss on the forehead' and 'surprised kiss'.





	Guileless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/gifts).



> So I'm writing Mangelo now. Are we calling it Mangelo? Sounds like a mango-tangelo fruit drink. Anyway they're TOO CUTE and I am INTO THIS.

Over the course of their short journey together, Angelo has learned that friend Marc has an endearing habit of falling asleep nearly anywhere. Friend Talfryn is already burrowed deep into his bedroll by the time Angelo has finished removing his armor for bed, but Marc appears to have simply passed out beside the low remnants of the fire instead, his head slumped down onto his chest and a few curls coming loose from the bun at the back of his head to fall in front of his face.

He’s snoring, just gently, and Angelo smiles. His instinct is to scoop his friend up and carry him to the tent and tuck him in properly, but he has learned as well that Marc very much dislikes being carried around by anyone besides Dampierre, and Angelo is determined to respect that. Angelo was not a good friend, when he first met the brothers, and he would very much prefer not to repeat his disrespectful mistakes. 

Instead, Angelo brings bedding to him, very carefully readjusting Marc into a more comfortable sleeping position, scooting him just a bit more safely away from the fire. He slips a pillow beneath his head, tucks blankets in around his shoulders, and when Angelo gently smooths away the loose curls from in front of Marc’s face, it is altogether too natural to lean down and press a soft kiss just above his brow.

Angelo did this without a second thought, but when Marc’s eyes flutter open, sleepy and surprised and wide, Angelo is filled with _very many_ second thoughts, and quite a bit of panic.

“Er- I- I am sorry, friend Marc, that was quite- that is- I don’t know why I-”

“Angelo,” Marc says, voice rough with sleep. He doesn’t say anything else, but he sits up, dislodging the blankets from around his shoulders so he can reach out, and then he pulls Angelo back down.

The kiss is sleepy, and sweet, and enthusiastic, and a number of feelings and thoughts Angelo has been casually confused about suddenly make a wonderful amount of sense.

When Marc pulls away, Angelo grins and takes both of his hands. “Friend Marc,” Angelo starts softly, “I think I should very much like to court you.”

“Y-yeah,” Marc says, his cheeks dark. “Yeah. I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at jakkubrat on tumblr if you want to chat! :D


End file.
